


Meanwhile...

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, again one of those Gen...FOR NOW situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "They’ve [Jack and Peter Pan] been getting on each others nerves for TOO LONG. They prepare for battle, but it is decided that so they don’t kill each other, they should sort it out like gentleman.WITH A RAP BATTLE."Okay, so, I’m not going to write a rap battle between Jack Frost and Peter Pan. That’s not a thing that’s going to happen today, or ever.Instead, have North, Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny hanging out on a beach waiting for Jack to get back from Neverland. Sure, there could be dramatic consequences to this battle, but mostly they’re just chilling.





	Meanwhile...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 10/21/2016.

“So, how _did_ Jack end up in a situation like this, anyway?” Bunny asked. He sounded much more relaxed than usual, as he lay on one of Dreamland’s beaches and slowly made his way through a pinkish-orange drink.   
  
“I believe Katherine and Nightlight goaded him into it somehow,” North said.  
  
“Ohh.” Tooth nodded as if everything made much more sense now. “Does Jack know that Peter lost this same kind of contest to Katherine some time ago?”  
  
_Not yet, I don’t think,_ Sandy signed. _More?_ he asked Bunny, raising a pitcher.  
  
“Not yet,” said Bunny. “This stuff is strong. This isn’t the sort of thing that’s going to somehow lead to all of us waking up naked in one of your bedrooms with no idea how we got there, is it?”  
  
_I told you, there was a storm. Everyone needed to get to shelter, and everyone was soaking wet, and it just made more sense to keep everyone together._  
  
“_Pitch_ was there, Sandy.”  
  
_How else do you think there could have been a storm in Dreamland? Anyway, you’re already naked all the time._  
  
“Sandy has a point there,” North said.  
  
Bunny grumbled to himself for a moment, then held out his drink for a refill. “Anyway,” he said, “what are the stakes of all this?”  
  
“Beats me,” Tooth said, digging her feet into the sand. “This…It didn’t seem to me like it was going to be a formal contest.”  
  
“But you never know,” North said. “And that is why we are here, of course. To make sure that no matter the outcome, no major changes in the size and shape of Neverland, Dreamland, or any of our realms take place, and to make sure Jack keeps all his powers.”  
  
“Yeah, you really look like you’re expecting trouble,” Bunny said, eyeing North’s old-fashioned full-body striped bathing suit, the drink in his hand, and the beach chair he was sitting on, which was well on its way to sinking completely into the sand.  
  
“Neither Jack nor Peter is the most sophisticated maker of bets and contracts,” North said, which the others had to concede was true.  
  
“So…do you think they’ve started already?” Tooth asked. “And how long do you think the contest will last?”  
  
_I think what you really want to ask is if there would be a problem if you went to Neverland to watch._ Sandy nudged Tooth gently with his shoulder. _Don’t get me wrong, I think it could be fun to watch, too…well, maybe. A rap battle would rely entirely on words, wouldn’t it? Anyway…_ His face grows serious. _We all know that Neverland knows us too well and wants us too much for us to travel back and forth easily and safely._  
  
“And that’s part of why I hope the contest doesn’t last too long,” Tooth said. “Katherine and Nightlight are a bit different from the rest of us, and can do what they do without much direct belief, but…whatever makes Neverland a problem for us has to start affecting Jack soon. I don’t see how it couldn’t.”  
  
“And if today is that day, that is another reason why we are here, waiting at this boundary sea,” North said. “But Jack will come back, I am sure. And then only Bunny will be put out because Jack will be bragging.”  
  
“Huh. Well,” Bunny said, “he could still lose.”  
  
“Not with Katherine and Nightlight judging, I do not think,” North said. “They have _designs._ It would not do for them to rule against Jack.”  
  
“Designs,” Bunny muttered.  
  
Sandy tilted his head. _Designs? Oh!_ He smiled. _Are they trying to make sure Jack gets caught in a storm with them?_  
  
“You could say that,” Tooth said after a pause. “Though I don’t know if you want it to say the things it does about what you’ve done.”  
  
Sandy shrugs, she holds out her glass, and he refills it. 


End file.
